Starfox: The beginning
by ultimate Deathsaurer 2
Summary: In the time before starfox, before andross, and before the lylat war stood the republic. It stood alone a it faced its greatest challenge and was forever changed. Let me tell you the story of how it all started. Sorry if the summery kind of sucks. Will possibly change. Starfox Au.


star Fox: The beginning

Hello. this is ultimater deathSaurer 2 here. To any new readers I bid you welcome to this the begining story of my own Alternate universe starfox fanfic serise. to my older readers following my ohter fanfic Rebirth of the unsc, I appologise for not updating for so long i have no real excuse for this and hope that you will forgive me. To answer any rummor that I had abbandon the fanfic , I can say that this is false I intentd to continue with it and am working on the next chapter and hope to publish it after the first couple chapters from this story so please accept this as a sign that i am back with many good things to come. This is the first story in that serise ment to set up the following storys. I am changing many aspects of the starfox universe so that it can better fit my vision for it. I know many may not like this but i ask that you please give it a chance and Im certain that it will surpirse you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the starfox game serise or any of it characters. I do own all of the Oc charaters that you will see in this fanfic so please don't stteal them.

Prologue.

Most were tucking into bed for the night, except for a young vulpin that felt that he could not sleep so he got out of his bed and made his way down the hall to where he could hear his dad talking on the phone to someone thought he couldn't hear who it was. Him and his dad lived alone since his mother past away, so they were very close which led him to feel a unhappy when his dad went away at times. From what he could tell from his dad's side of the conversation, this was going to be one of those time. He peeked throught the crack in the door to see his dad walking back and forth in his own private study with the phone pressed to his head.

"Alright, I'll be ready by the time you get here. Alright. See you in a few hours." He said as he hung up the phone and sat at his desk as he put it down. He watched as his dads ears dopplered to the door where he was hiding. "Alright, come in here." Busted! HE could'nt put anything past his dads ears, like last week when he tryed to sneek into the cookie jar.

As he walked in, his dad turned the swivle chair around and regarded him with a warm smile though he could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. As he walked up to his dad, he looked arouind at all the old pictures of his dad with his friends in the old days from when his dad was in the military before he left to found a mercenary squadron. THey were a big hero to most people but to him, his dad was the biggest of them all.

When he got to within arms length of his dad,his dad had his head resting on his hand while his elbow sat on the desk. "I thought you had gone to bed." His father said in a warm tone as he gave a very sheepish look and scrached the back of his head.

"I couldn't sleep." He said

His dad sieghed in exasperation but held out his arm in invtaion to sit on his lap. so he climbed on to his dads lap and his dad held him with one arm. HIs dad knew all of his usual tricks that he used to get him to spend time with him but most of the time he didn't say no to spending time with him. His dad groaned playfully as the kit settled on his knee and wraped his arms around the older vulpines chest.

"Your getting too big to be sitting in my lap. So whats on your mind?" HIs dad asked as he rubed the boys head and brushing his mohawk like white hair as they shared a moment of peace.

"I heard you on the phone. Are you going to be leaving?" The boy asked as he nuzzled his fathers chest closier as if he would vanish the moment he let go.

"Yes. THe general has asked my team to check something out on the other side of the system." His father said but he noticed the sad look on the boys face so he hugged him a little tighter. "Hey, it's okay buddy. I'm only going to be gone for a few days and then when I get back, we can spend the whole day together. How about that?"

THe boy just held his father tighter and shook his head as he began sobbing. "I want you to stay! Why can't they send someone else?" THe son stated as he held onto his father and began crying. It was the things like this that broke his fathers heart every time he went out. He truly wished he did not have to leave his son but these missions were what helped him pay the bills for the house aswell as his ships equipment. He dislinked the facts of their circumstances but knew that there was nothing he could do to change them. He held his son tighter and gently rocked him to get the crying kit to calm down. It was then that he decided to changed the subject.

"Hey how about a story?" He asked as his son looked at him with his wet eyes and nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his paw. He then picke up the kit and walked over to his more comfortable leather recliner arm chair so that he could be more relaxed aswell as encorage his son to fall back to sleep. As he sat in the chair he thought of which story he could tell him this time as he had gone through most of them. THey had been mostly tales of his past adventures but he decided that he needed something that would get his son to stop thinking about him leaving in the morning. His eyes roved over to the pictures that filled one whole wall that showed many of the things he had done and places he had been but he knew that he had told those stories already so he kept looking. Then his eyes fell upon an old family photo album on the table next to him and he remebered an old picture he had seen in it that he knew had a hell of a story to it so he reached out and opened so that his son could see it.

As he flipped the pages, his son looked at the book knowing most of them as most of them were pictures that ranged from his fathers accomplishments to pictures of his parents when they were young and pictures of his grandparents.

As they looked throught the pictures, the son noticed that they had reached a section that had no color to them. To Him this was strange as pictures these were done in digital and had color but as he looked at the pictures he began to notice the people that were in them looked different than most cornaerians looked these days. The woman were dressed in beautiful looking dresses with odd looking hats while the men wore either button up suits with odd looking hats. THen something stuck out to him like a sore thumb about the people in the picture.

They were all birds.

This confused him but as he looked to his dad for an answer, the older fox just kept flipping through the pages so the son looked back down and saw that the pictures of the opulently dressed birds had been passed and he saw a picture that on the page that his dad had stoped on to be that of a fox dressed in a white Uniform that looked like it belonged different from the ones he had sen when his dad would take him on base. He had a dozen ribbons on his chest along with a few meddles. Though the picture was black and white, he could see the greying fur on his chin and the that his fur was a bit dull looking. at the bottom of the picture he could see a name that read _Andrew McCloud. Age: 71_. Behind him a background of stars and something that resembled a cornerian fighter like the military had. This made the kit very excited as his dad was also a pilot and he wanted be one when he grew up.

"Whos that?"

"Thats your great- great- grandpa Andrew Mccloud. He lived over a hundred years ago during the time of the great war." The father told him but when he saw his look at him with a confused look he sighed as he remebered that he was talking about something that his son did not know anything about. He would not lean about it untill he was in either middleshcool or highschool but he knew many parents these days think that thier children should be protected from the past as most thought it was too much of a dark time in the history of the cornerian republic and would prefer if it was forgotten. BUt he was not one of them as he had pride in the role his family played during that war and he was not going to deny his son knowing this.

"The great war was fought 100 years ago and marked one of the darkest times in our history. millions of lives were lost and many worlds were changed beyond recognition but maybe I should go back to before it happened. Tell me, What have you learned in school about the history of the republic?" he asked his son to which the kit looked at the pictures for a second in thought.

"IT was established six hundred years ago when the many races of the inner worlds gaine spasce travell at the same time and agreed to meet in peace." The kid recited which maybe his chuckle but he knew that was only half of the story. He knew his son was a smart kid but also knew that school had a tendancy to not go into too much detail about history. _I might as well tell him my way. what harm can it cause? he thought._

"That is true, But what you have not learned yet is that the races had known about eachother for much longer that that as they had discovered the radio signals from the other worlds. This led to attemps to communicate with the other worlds and through much trial and error they managed to establish contact with the other races in the core worlds. After this initial contact, they colaberated on a program for space travel so that they could they could meet face to face. it took a couple decades to create the technologies for travel between the planets but they managed it and the meeting occured on the planet of corneria as they were the closest to most. After that meeting, another decade past before they drew up the plans for the republic and drew spent the next four years coming up with a constetution that was simmilar to todays though not entirely the same."

"Why?" The little fox asked, clearly becoming interested in this story.

"Why what?"

"Why was it different?" The father thought about how he was going to tell his son about the old version of the constituion when it was not something he would expect it to be. He was also wondering if he should even tell this story as it was not a story to tell kids. The war had been a terrible time in the history of the republic that had saw so many bad things happen and how the republic had gone from being a entity of peace to the dominate power in the lylat system. it might be for the best if the kit learned about it in school instead.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this story. its not really for kids." The father said with a sigh as he started to close the photo album.

"Awww. Please tell me" The kit begged as he fixed a his lipps into a pout while his eyes went wide and his ears layed agasint the back of his head. His father eyed him once and quickly began to sweat as his son leveled him with, the Look.

"Please?" the kit begged again and as his dad looked on the kits eyes seemed to get wider and he swore that he could almost see tears forming. He could feel his will power begin wavering as the kit then made subtle wimpering sounds that eroded his fortitude faster which even the worst bad guys failed to break.

 _I know that Im going to regret this._ He though as he finaly let out a sigh as he finaly relented. "Ok"

"Yeah!" The kit exclaimed as his father opened the photo album back up to where they were.

"BUt before we start, i want to understand something." His father said in a serious tone which got his attention. " This is not a story you can go a tell to other kids. they would not understand and it would scare them badly." His father said as the kit looked him straight in the eye which told the kit he ment it."Promise me, fox."

As fox mccloud looked into his fathers eyes he could tell he was very serious and was telling the truth. "I promise dad."

"Ok then. lets start from the beginning." James said as he flipped the pages all the way until they came upon an old picture of a fox on a tractor in the middle of a field. This fox was younger than andrew by at many years. He was wearing a tanktop that was clearly had a few grease stains and sweat soaking into the front of his shirt. On his head was a pair of goggles while he had his left eyed closed and was giving the camra a thumbs up. This confused fox as he could not tell who it was.

"Who's that?" He asked wich caused his father to softly chuckle at the kits confuion.

"Thats Andrew when he was younger." His dad said and fox looked at the name and saw that he was Right.

 _Andrew McCloud. Age:18_

"He was a famer?" fox asked in a confused voice which made his dad chuckle.

"Yes he was. Just like his father before him and so on." James said as he pointed out the different foxes on the page.

"I dont understand." Fox said as his ada rubbed his the fur on his head gently as he leaned back aginst the older foxs chest, feeling a little tired now.

" Well thats why we start at the begining of the story. It was a long time ago back when the republic was enjoying a golden age that had lasted since its founding five hundred years before. It was a time when people were abke to live their lives free of any of the worries that we know today." James began as fox began to drift off to sleep and dreamed of this time his father spoke of.

And we're off. I hope you have enjoyed this prologue. hope to see your reviews and thoughts on this. till the chapter, this is UltimateDeathsaurer 2 Signing off.


End file.
